Resident Evil:Another Story
by Zevon
Summary: During the outbreak of the TVirus in Raccoon City every normal citizen in the city had the same thing in mind. Escape. This is the tale of one such citizen's, Tony Johnson, journey to escape the horror of the undead.Chpt.5 up. More comming soon.
1. A normal day gone bad

**Resident Evil:Another Story**

**By:Zevon**

"Most people never think of what they'd

do if they were forced to leave their home

town due to some horrific incident. Some

don't even think it possible outside of war.

It's scary, what scientist could do that could

endanger the entire world. The citizens of Raccoon 

City had to witness this horror to it's fullest extent"

_**The rest of the memo is stained in blood.**_

1998. September 28th. Raccoon City. A man by the name of Tony, age 21, sat at the bus stop waiting. He had a light brown leather jacket over his black short sleeved T-shirt and wore black pants. Tony had just gotten to the bus stop from working at his job a the Apple Inn Hotel. For some weird reason most of his co-workers didn't come to work. Not many customers came either though, which Tony felt was a good thing. He only worked to pay his way through college and no mater how many customers came he still had the same salary.

"Hey Sir, has the bus come yet?" a man dressed in a black business suit asked..

"I wouldn't know, I just got here, though i thought i was late. I guess I was wrong" Tony replied as he started to look at his watch.

About 30 minutes later a loud honk and car crashes could be heard from a short distance, but not just one. It seemed that something big was plowing through the cars of the street

"What the hell?"

Tony barely got the words out before the bright headlights of the bus could be seen heading right towards him. Tony jumped off the bench he had been sitting on just before the bus collided with it and crashed into the building behind him. The man who had asked him if the bus had come wasn't as fortunate and was killed instantly by the bus.

Tony ran to the windows on the bus, that happened to be covered in blood and started hitting it with his fist. "What the hell is wrong with you! You just killed someone!"

An eerie silence came and Tony struggled to see the driver through the blood on the window. The task was impossible due to how much there was. Also, it was not only one window but every window on the bus was dripping with blood. The weird part about it was, it was from the inside. After knocking on the window a couple more times, he ran around to the door and stared yelling.

"Hey idiot! You just killed someone! What's your fucking problem!...Answer me!"

A strange noise could be heard from inside and t sounded like the driver had finally heard him. On the other side of the bus glass breaking could be heard, but Tony kept his attention on the door of the bus. A strange gushing noise could be heard. Like someone was bitting into a juicy pear. All of a sudden the door started shaking violently as if someone was trying to break it down.

"What the?...Open the door!"

Tony stared curiously at the door then made his worst mistake. He shot his foot out kicking the door. The glass cracked, but still the door stayed in tack. He tried one more time breaking the door causing it to crash inside the bus, but to Tony's surprise the door had been knocked right back out towards him. A stench came with the opening of the door. A disgusting stench that almost caused him to throw up.

"What is wrong with you? You just killed a-"

For the first time that day Tony felt speechless and horrified as he got his first sight of who, or what, he had been shouting at. A big group of people with flesh missing and peeling off their body's. All of them had blood all over their clothes and their mouths.

"Wha-whats going on? Get away!"

Tony started to back away slowly until he bumped into someone. Tony turned around and the man, no zombie lunged towards. Tony ducked out of the way causing the zombie to fall over him. Noticing that he was surrounded by zombies, Tony turned towards the street and ran as fast as he could. From everywhere in the city Tony could hear the moans and groans of the zombies.

As he ran Tony tripped over something and fell scrapping his face on the cement ground. A huge scratch filled with blood came on his right cheek from the fall. Tony turned around to see what he had fell on and noticed a police officer leaning against a wall while sitting down. Tony crawled over to the officer and tried to look into the officer's eye's to see if he was still woke, or still alive.

"Are you ok?"

The officer did not answer and just sat there as if he was dead. Tony reached his hand out and started to tilt the officer's head up. Quickly he jumped away as he noticed a huge gap full of blood in the officer's neck. The gap had teeth marks all around it.

_He's dead...whats going on with this city... _Tony thought to himself.

Suddenly something caught his eye. Grasped in the officer's hand was a 9mm Handgun. Tony attempted to grab the gun out of the officers hand, but the moment he touched it the officers hand gripped it tight. Tony looked up to the officer's face and saw a big change. The officer's skin looked old and it seemed it was withering away.

The officer quickly lunged at Tony knocking Tony on his back and started to snap violently towards Tony's neck. Tony struggled, trying to keep the officer's head away from him. It wasn't easy keeping the blood hungry officer from bitting Tony but he managed to push to zombie off to the left side of him. Tony jumped to his feet quickly facing the zombie officer who was now trying to stand to his feet.

"Ge-Ge-Get the hell away from me!"

The officer showed no notice that he heard the warning and was now on his feet walking towards Tony. Tony looked around in a panic and noticed the handgun that the officer had dropped on the ground. The zombiefied officer showed no care for it even though it was sitting right near his foot and it would almost certainly kill him faster than any bite. At least thats what Tony thought. Tony dived towards the gun seeing that gun as his only hope.

Quickly he snatched the gun up and managed to swing his foot around knocking the zombie off it's feet. Tony aimed the gun towards the zombie's head in an attempt to scare the zombie away.

"S-Stop! I have the gun!...I'll shoot dammit!"

The officer once again showed no sign that i heard, or cared about, what Tony said. Tony backed away a little bit and shot a warning shot right near the zombie's foot. It still kept approaching. Tony adjusted his aim and shot a bullet right to the zombie's skull.

"My God!"

Tony watched as the officer laid there, blood dripping from the zombie's body. In just a few seconds a police car pulled up right next to Tony and the officer inside rolled down the window.

"Get in! Hurry! The whole damn city's infested!"

Tony rushed towards the car door with relief showing in his eye's, but this was wiped away as the officer locked to the door as soon as Tony made it there. All of the officer's focus seemed to be on Tony's right cheek. The one with the huge scar on it from his fall. Tony gave the officer a confused look then turned around him. Out of the ally zombies started limping towards him.

"Open the door! Hurry up!"

Tony pulled at the car-door handle, yanking it back and forth almost tearing it off the car. The officer looked away from Tony in a weird, but sympathetic way. Tony turned around again and noticed the zombies getting closer. Tony backed up some and lunged his foot at the car window, cracking it a little bit. The officer looked back towards Tony and started to speak.

"You infected; I'm sorry but i can't take you with me"

With that the car pulled off at full speed down the street.

"Infected? No, how is that possible?"

With a flash in Tony's mind he started to remember how every zombie came at him. Each one he encountered tried to bite him in some way. Also, the bite mark on the officer's neck right before he turned to a zombie fit with the theory that the zombies must infect others by biting. Tony slowly put his hand to his cheek and remembered that he hadn't got that injury from being bitten.

"Wait! Officer! I wasn't bitten! I fell!"

It had been to late though. The police officer had already driven to far away to hear.


	2. Saved

The moans from the zombies started getting louder and Tony turned around just in time to dodge the attack of one of the zombies coming from behind him. More zombies were approaching from across the street. Thousands of them. They were coming from all around him, he was surrounded. While backing away from the zombies in front him he made a mistake and backed into the one behind him. He grabbed the zombie by the collar and swung it around him into the ones in front of him. Some were knocked down but most still advanced towards Tony. AS he started backing up again he realized that there was no way out of this situation. With an expectation of death, he raised his handgun and fired the last few bullets into the zombies coming behind him.

"Get the hell away from me!"

Some of the zombies dropped but the majority didn't even flinch. The sound of an empty gun terrified Tony. The las bullet gone, the last bit of hope gone.

"_Shit, What do i do!"_ Was the only thought in Tony's mind. Using his only option he tossed the gun as hard as he could to the nearest zombie, which did exactly what he had expected it to do...nothing. Tony had almost forgot about the group of zombies behind him, but was reminded by a tackle from one. Immediately he fell to the ground in pain face first. He managed to turn around quickly to swing the zombie off but then another dropped down giving him a harder time. Soon a big group of zombies were over him all trying to bite at his neck. As Tony struggled to keep the zombies away a faint sound of a approaching car could be heard. Tony had thought it was all in his head and he didn't have time to check. He was still struggling to keep the zombies from biting him and making him one of them.

Out of the blood all on his eye's he saw many zombies flying through the air, even some falling over him. He wasn't certain what was causing it, but a new hope lit up inside him. In just a few seconds a car's headlight could be seen speeding right towards him. Just before it made contact with him it immediately stopped. The car door swung open and a woman who seemed about 23 stepped out. She wore a red sweater and dark blue sweater and blue jeans. In hear hand she had an shotgun. Quickly she ran to the zombies ontop of Tony and kicked them off of him.

"Get Up. Hurry, more are coming"

Tony stood to his feet and rolled away just as he woman started firing shots into the zombie crowd with her shotgun.

"Get in the car!" she yelled noticing that Tony had been just watching her shoot.

Tony ran, opened the car door, jumped in and slammed the door shut. The woman had continued to shoot at the incredibly large group of zombies until she noticed Tony had made it into the car. She then ran to the drivers seat and closed the door.

"Hold on tight..."

"What the hell is going on?" Tony asked once they got far away from the attacking zombies.

"A viral outbreak. The people you see, the ones who look dead, are all suffering from the T-virus. A deadly virus Umbrella inc. let out into the city."

Tony thought for a second. He had never heard of a T-virus and he had always thought Umbrella had been shut down by the government.

"So whats that? A really bad cold?"

"Joke all you want, but this is serious. Chris tried telling us about what Umbrella was secretly behind, but no one believed him."

"You mean that Redfield guy? I heard he had gone crazy from being in the Arklay Mountain area for so long."

"Yea well it seems he wasn't crazy after all. I'm not sure how this is all happening, but we have to get out of the city. At the rate the infection is spreading the whole city can be contaminated by tomorrow."

For a moment there was nothing but silence. The silence irritated Tony and he tried making small talk.

"Well, I'm Tony Johnson. And you are?"

"Jessica Wallas, but thats not important now..."

"Wallas? Your Mayor Wallas's daughter?"

"Also not important, besides...my dad is one of them now..."

"Oh...Sorry. Hey you missed a turn. The quickest way out of the city is that way"

"We aren't leaving the city just yet. I need to find my boyfriend; Karl Duncan."

"Ahh, so your taken." Tony meant it as a joke to lighten up the serious mood, but it only seemed to make her mad.

"Ok, no more talking! I don't know if you noticed but about 90 of the Raccoon City population is infected! Thats not even counting the ones who may have been infected physically! So if i were you I'd just shut up!"

Jessica looked away realizing how angry she had just got. She was the type to normally keep her emotions in check, but this time it was different. This time someone she loved could be hurt.

"I'm sorry Tony. I'm just...worried"

Tony nodded then looked out his window. The seriousness of the situation had finally hit him. Tony looked behind him to see if any zombies were around, but what he found was far more surprising. The back seat was loaded with all kinds of guns. There had to be At least 30 different types of guns in the back seat.

"Where did you get all of those" he said sounding surprised.

"Gun shop. It was deserted so i took what i could...This is the place up here, get a gun, two if you can carry two. O and do me a favor. Can you open the glove department. Theres a gun in there that my father left for me."

Tony opened the glove department and a black tail handgun fell onto his lap. Jessica grabbed it and got out of the car once she pulled up to a broken down house.

"Any gun right? Could take years for me to choose, i mean look at the selection."

"Tony i know you can't be that heartless! I-I love him and I" Jessica stopped for a second to wipe a tear coming from her eye's. "I don't know if he's alright, he never answered the phone"

Tony, who all of a sudden felt sympathetic, got out of the car with a TMP and walked over to Jessica.

"It's ok, I'm sorry. Don't cry. I"m sure he's ok."

Jessica wiped another tear then led Tony to the door which happened to be hanging of the hinges. The condition of the house made Jessica silently cry even more, and at this moment Tony didn't know what he could say to comfort her. By the condition of the house it was obvious something had broken in.


	3. Heartache

The inside of he house had looked even wore then the outside. Doors were broken down, glass all over the floors, and a few bullet marks in the wall. Tony glanced at Jessica and saw exactly what he had expected to see. Her eyes were full of fear and sadness. Tony quickly turned his head from her so she realize that he knew how sad she felt deep down inside. Jessica looked down to her foot and noticed a rose next to a broken vase on the floor. Slowly she picked up the rose and held it close to her heart. She pain was just to hard for her to hold in and tears started pouring from her eyes.

"I-I'll check upstairs Tony. You search down here. Look everywhere, don't miss not one room. Please."

With that Jessica ran up the stairs. Tony knew the reason Jessica wanted to split up. It had to be a reason that someone would want to split up in a situation like this. Jessica seemed like the tough-girl type and Tony guessed she must have been embarrassed to cry in front of someone. Though he felt sorry for Jessica, Tony discarded the thought and started to look around the house. Tony felt a bit nervous as he looked around. The whole house seemed like a tornado went through it. The darkness didn't help ease his nerves at all. The first room Tony decided to investigate seemed to be a kitchen. Scattered across the floor were small white pills. Each pill seemed close together as if someone had dropped them and left without bothering to pick them up. In the corner of the room was a refrigerator. The handle had blood all over it. Right on the floor near it was a empty pill case that had the words Pain Killer on them,written in marker. At first he thought about opening the refrigerator, but he decided that it would be a bad idea.

Up on the upper floor Jessica wandered the empty hallway. The condition of the top floor was no better than the bottom floor. Only thing different was that a few parts of the walls had holes in them that were the size of a persons head. Jessica suddenly noticed a door that had nothing wrong with it. No blood, nothing broken down, not even a tiny scratch. Deep down in her heart a glimmer of hope shined as she ran towards the door. She was hoping that Karl was hidden in there and survived the obvious destruction of the house. Slowly she opened the door and looked inside the room. It was a bathroom, and it had looked to be in perfect condition. Jessica looked around and noticed the shower curtains were closed. She had hoped Karl was behind the curtain. Her hands trembled as she reached for the shower curtains and quickly snatched it back. Instead of seeing her boyfriend she saw a group of rats scurrying in the tub. In fear she jumped back and fell to the ground holding her mouth gagging.

Back down stairs Tony had began to wander into the living room. There was a big screen T.V in the back of the room, but unfortunately it had a huge hole in it. As if someone was thrown into it. _"Damn. Must have been one good rumble in this place."_ Tony slowly walked over to the television. His curiosity was getting the best of him so he peeked inside the huge hole. Inside of it was a zombies, but it had been all burnt up. Tony figured it must had been electrocuted by the shock. The zombies startled Tony a bit and he moved back from the television. Trying to forget what he had saw, he moved on to a closet. On the floor of the closet was a shirt with a huge rip in it and blood hand prints on it.

Back up on the upper floor Jessica started investigating a bedroom. It had been the only room on the upper floor that Jessica hadn't checked. _"If he's not in her_e_...please be in here Karl". _If she didn't find Karl in the bedroom, all she could do was hope Tony had found him. The room had seemed to be in order just like the bathroom, but their was blood on the floor. The window was also broken, but the glass fell on the outside meaning someone or something had jumped out. The pillow on the bed had three bullet holes in them and feathers from the pillow were scattered all over the bed. The gun that had shot those bullets sat right near a closet. Jessica slowly picked it up with her eyes swelling over with tears, and pulled the trigger aiming out the window. All that was heard was a faint click sound. "Empty..." Jessica examined the handle and dropped it once she saw blood smeared on it. Her hands trembled as she realized Karl was not in the house. She had lost all hope of ever seeing him again. She figured Tony had probably found a dead body of Karl and cared nothing of it, thinking it was a dead zombie. In despair Jessica sat on the bed crying. Her cries grew louder and louder until she heard a faint sound of someone moving. The sound had came from the closet where the empty gun had been next to.

"Karl?"

No answer came from the closet, but a moving sound continued. After a few seconds the door started to shake back and forth on the hinges. _"Not another one of those bastards. What do you want from me!"_ Jessica slowly took out here Black Tail handgun and aimed it at the door, waiting for the moment it broke off he hinges. It was obvious there was a zombie inside. Nothing else would be stupid enough not to use the door knob. Ready for the moment the zombie broke through, she aimed at the spot she figured it's head would be. With one last hit the door broke swiftly off the hinges and fell onto the floor. Jessica dropped her handgun and gasped. Her hands shook as she began to back away from the closet. Tears swelled up in her eyes, more now than it had did since she had made it to the house. Suddenly she tripped over a chair in the room and hit the ground on her back.

She didn't let thats stop her though and she continued backing away from the advancing zombie. Jessica was speechless and she just mumbled in terror until she hit the corner of the room. As the zombie continued approaching she just screamed and cried out loud. The zombie limped towards her, only about 5 ft. away. Her gun was to far away to grab and no self-defense weapon was in her reach, but it didn't seem like she cared. Jessica was making no attempt to try and escape. Just before the zombie lunged in to bite her, Tony broke into the room firing his TMP bullets into the zombies head. The shots caused the zombie to fall right into Jessica's lap. She gasped in horror at the head of the zombie right on her shoulder. Jessica grabbed the zombies head and pulled it closer to her, crying out loud.

Tony looked towards Jessica confused and walked over to the closet the zombie had broken out of. On the floor lied a piece of paper with scribbling all over it and blood stained some spots on the paper. Tony picked it up and examined it's text.

"Dear Jessy,

Some weird shit's been going on and i might not ever see you again. The house was invaded. I tried holding them back on the first floor,but those damn things take to many shots. They broke the T.V you brought me, I'm sorry. I'm hiding out in the closet. My left arm's a mess. They've bitten me. Only a dirty T-shirt stained with blood is keeping me from dying from blood-loss. But I'm afraid I'm going to die anyway . I don't know how long I can last. Getting itchy...damn my skin itches. I think it tore some of my right arm off. Jessy, I' so sorry...I love you"

The rest of the memo had scribbles and rips in them. Tony looked over to Jessica with pity in his eye's and finally realized who that zombie he had just killed was. Tony frowned and walked over to Jessica. "I think this belongs to you. Sorry,I didn't know..."

Jessica read the note then hugged the head of her dead Karl. Tony watched the scene with sadness and a little bit of disgust. He wasn't sure if he could bear knowing he killed a man. It also reminded him that every zombie out there used to be real people. Everyday people just like himself who had the same thought as he did right now, to try and get out the city. Tony looked down to Jessica and sat next to her wrapping his arm around her to comfort.

The next morning Tony woke up next to Jessica and flinched after seeing the zombie, still in her arms even though she was still sleep. With a sigh Tony stood up and walked to the bathroom. He ran the water and splashed some in his face. Afterwards he stared in the mirror at himself. Only a few seconds of staring passed before he turned from the mirror and ran to the toilet to throw up. The horror of the situation started to get to him and the sickness couldn't be held in any longer. Half an hour later he limped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. As he walked to the room Jessica was in he suddenly collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

About an hour passed before Jessica woke up and noticed Tony was missing. She slowly got to her feet and looked around the room for him. Seeing that he was no where to be found caused her to worry and she quickly left the room only to see Tony collapsed on the floor. Jessica gasped before running to Tony and kneeling down checking for his pulse.

"He's still breathing. O thank god."

When Tony woke he found himself back in the bedroom only this time, on the bed with cover over him. Jessica was also there with a bowl of soup in her hand. "Here eat this. I found tomato soup cans in the cabinets down stairs." Jessica said softly. Her voice still had he sound of someone who had just lost their best friend. Tony took some of the soup and tried hiding the fact that it tasted like it had been at least a year old. As he ate the soup he noticed Jessica staring off, obviously thinking. "So what was he like? Karl that is." Tony asked breaking the silence.

"He...I'm sorry i really don't want to talk about it." Jessica said looking away from Tony.

"I understand. I was an idiot for asking."

Tony put down the disgusting soup showing that he didn't want anymore. Jessica walked over and picked it up. The look in her eye's almost made Tony want to cry himself. "We leave at night. You need your rest. I trust you'll be better by then?"

Tony nodded and Jessica walked out the room with the soup in her hand. Tony managed to get up enough to look out a window. The little bit of the city he could see was an awful sight to see. Raccoon City obviously had no hope.


	4. Escape is harder then you thought

Around noon Tony realized that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. The thoughts of the events of the day had been running through his head ever since Jessica left the room. He started to wonder about different sorts of things, mostly about his family. He started to wonder if they had gotten out. His mom and pop didn't live that far away from the city border so if they had heard the news early they may have escaped.

A few hours later Jessica wandered into the room to make sure Tony was alright. Tony looked over to her and he saw the same depressed girl he had seen before. She sighed and sat on a chair in the room. "Something on your mind?" Tony said hoping to spark up a conversation to ease the moment.

Jessica shook her head then looked to Tony.

"I've been thinking. What if it's not only this city with these,monsters. What if the whole state, or even the whole world is having this same exact problem." She said in on breathe making it obvious she had been worried about it for a while.

Tony looked down and then back to Jessica. A short moment of silence passed before Tony decided to respond.

"Let's hope not. Or else life as we know it is over."

Jessica started to breathe more heavily and her hands started to shake. Her previous rose color of her lips and the soft texture of her skin had changed to become a pale color. Tony regretted causing even more emotional stress on Jessica, but it was true. Getting out of the city would be a lot harder than what they originally planned.

A while later, after Tony had fell deep into and Jessica had calmed down, she realized that the sun had set. It was night. With one last sigh she got up from the wooden chair she had been sitting in and woke Tony up.

"Tony,get ready. We'll be leaving soon. No use staying here. Only a matter of time till those freaks raid this place again."

Tony nodded and Jessica walked out of the room. Tony threw the cover off him and raised up slowly to his feet. Outside the window next to the bed the city seemed to be in a wreck. Far away building could be seen on fire. Tony glared out the window more and noticed that the fire was in the same direction as his job. i Is that the Apple Inn? i He wondered to himself. The thought passed quickly, though. He figured it wasn't important anymore. Tony looked to the floor and noticed the TMP machine gun he had. He bent down to pick it up and then reloaded it with a clip from his pockets. After once last glance and a sigh he left the room and went down stairs to get out the house.

Jessica and Tony opened the front door to a nightmare. Moans echoed through the destroyed streets. Blood stained almost everywhere on the streets. Tony stared all around the street in a trance. Jessica glanced around for a second then interrupted Tony's trance.

"Let's just go. No time for this."

As they got closer to the car Tony realized the back windows were broken as f something crashed through it. He saw that Jessica noticed it too, but she said nothing about it.

Tony walked up to the passenger side and opened the door. Jessica gave a confused look. She didn't know that she forgot to lock the car door. It was hard for her to keep focus in the situation. If they didn't leave soon she felt she'd lose her mind. Or maybe she already had. Jessica sighed and went in to start he car. They had only been driving for about a minute, but the moment of silence seemed to have gone on for much longer. In only a short while the silence was broken, but not in a good way. From the back seats of the car a zombie came from the floor and lunged at Tony bitting on his neck. Accidentally he dropped his gun on the floor making it unreachable. In panic Jessica turned the wheel swerving the car back and forth.

The zombie had to much of a good grip on Tony and continued bitting at Tony's neck. Jessica looked back and forth confused on what do do, "Jessi-aahhh Help!"

Jessica took out her handgun and aimed it towards the zombie while still driving with her left hand. The car crashed multiple times into poles,mailboxes and different signs. The crashing continued to mess up Jessica's aim on the zombie. She couldn't help feeling afraid that she might shoot Tony so she hesitated several times.

"Shoot the goddamn thing! Hurry!This hurts!"

"I can't!" She screamed to Tony.

"GAAh! HELP!"

Suddenly the zombie let go of Tony to savor the taste he had just got. He only stopped for a second though, but just as he was going in for more Jessica fired the bullet right into it's skull. The zombies lunged up in pain and sine Jessica was going full speed, it lost it's balance and flew right out the window. In the mirror the zombie could be seen reaching it's hand up at the car.

Tony grasped his neck in pain, as his hands shook painfully. "Tony are you ok?" Jessica asked in fear. Tony gritted his teeth and nodded, still grasping his neck and shouting in pain. After a short while, when the pain eased, and his breathing started lighting up, he looked behind and saw a notebook. With curiosity he grabbed it and began opening i till Jessica snatched it out his hand. "Excuse me! That's my diary"

Tony glanced curiously at Jessica and she returned his glance with a more caring look. "I never wrote in it anyway." she said as she opened it. To her surprise the book had writing in it. The hand writing was far from hers though and it looked like it was written in a rush.

"This has been on insane day! Freaks everywhere! So many thoughts have been rushing through my mind. I can't calm down. Every nerve in my body is going crazy. I found this notebook and thought, maybe writing will calm me down. I got so damn lucky. I found this open car. Lady luck must really care about me. This car makes as a good hiding place. Packed with guns and everything! Enough to help me get rid of these monsters for at least enough time for me to find help. O shit. Their coming. I have to be quiet. Maybe they wont"

The rest of the page was filled with blood and scratches that showed the pen had dragged across the paper. Jessica flipped the pages to find more, but the rest of the book was empty.

"Jessica!" Tony shouted.

Jessica had been to into the book that she forgot to pay attention to where she was driving. In front of the car was a man coming out of a man hole in the ground. Jessica quickly turned the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve in a 200 degree angle. The edge of the back side of the car slammed into the man head causing him to drop a metal briefcase he was carrying back into the sewers and making him fall about 2 feet away. Jessica and Tony both ran out of the car towards the hurt man."Are you ok?" Tony asked

The man looked towards Tony with a confused look on his face. "W-what's going on? Where am I?...Who am I?"

Tony and Jessica exchanged glances and helped the man to his feet. The man lost his footing, but Tony caught him only to fall himself.

"Tony!"

Jessica bent down beside Tony and stared at the huge blood bite hole on his neck.

"You infected..."

Tony put two fingers to his neck and flinched at the sting. "You think?..."

"Come on, let's get you in the car. You can come too " She said, looking towards the man at the end of her sentence. He man nodded, still confused about what was going on. He was dressed in a white lab coat, and smelled just like the sewers. He had brown messy hair,which was normal but there was something weird about his eye's. Jessica had never met someone with natural red eye's before, but she refused to mention it. The confused man ran into the back seat of the car while Tony limped his way to the passenger side. Once Jessica was in the drivers seat again she gave Tony a glance and drove off in a different direction. Tony looked at Jessica confused, but before he could say anything the confused man started to talk.

"Where are we going? He asked.

"Tony here is infected. We need to find a cure. At my university I know for a fact they have labs there. Your a scientist right? Can you find a cure?"

The man glanced at his lab coat then back to Jessica. "I-I don't know."

Jessica sighed and turned the radio on. Music played for a second before it was immediately interrupted by a news broadcast.

"It's been decided! The horror of what has happened to Raccoon City must be ended with drastic measures. The government had decided to settle this horror with Code double X. Bombing Raccoon City, stopping the deadly virus infecting the citizens at the source. The process will be carried out on October 1st. All citizens in the area without infection should try to escape the city at once. If you do not leave the area at once, we cannot guarantee your safety."

Suddenly the radio switched to another voice.

"The extermination will consist of several nuclear bombings of Raccoon City eliminating and life in the city. This will stop the virus from spreading anywhere outside the city and protect the rest of the world from this deadly disease. As for the citizen stuck in the city..." There was a brief dramatic pause on the radio in which only silence went by.

"I'm afraid it's to late."


	5. Dangerous Memory

"Wait, are they talking about this city? No-no way! Wh-What are we gonna do!" The unknown scientist shouted nervously. Jessica glanced at Tony, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Where going to my University. We'll find a cure for him there." Jessica said with fear in her voice. "No we're not." Tony said without looking at Jessica.

"What?"Jessica looked towards Tony with confusion in her face.

"Your going to let me out. Then your going to escape the city while you still have the chance."

"No, Tony, no!" She shouted to Tony.

Tony glared to Jessica "Turn around, and let me out. I'm not kidding." A small hint of anger came from Tony's voice. And his eye's changed. They were no longer, human looking.

Jessica nervously looked back and forth at the road and at Tony. "Tony I said no. We still have time! The university is close. We can make it. I know we can!" Jessica's voice was full of hope, but none of it seemed to change Tony's expression. Instead of agreeing he got angrier. Slowly he turned to Jessica and grabbed her neck tight.

"I said, let me out!"

Jessica gagged a bit. The car swerved around as she let go of the steering wheel and started grabbing something from her belt. She knew the virus was beginning to take effect. She could tell by the way anger showed all over his face and his eye's showed deep suffering. Finally Jessica got a grip on her gun and aimed it violently at Tony's head.

Tony let go and looked away.

"We're going to the university, you here!"

Tony stayed silent for a short while then began reaching for the door handle. Jessica noticed what he was doing and gripped the gun tight, slowly pulling the trigger. The scientist in the back watched as if it was a movie and the suspense was leaving him on the edge of his seat.

"Just go..." Tony said in a deep dark voice. Jessica nodded and looked back to the road. Tony leaned his head against the window and sighed. He didn't want to be the cause for Jessica's death later on down the road. And he didn't want to be their reason for getting blown up with the city. Jessica was to hard-headed to understand that and for hat he hated her. The guilt he'd feel for being the cause of her death was even worst than death to him.

A few minutes later they arrived at Raccoon University. The eerie mist surrounding the school gave off a bad vibe. The quietness didn't help either. "Never seen it like this before..." Jessica whispered to herself. Tony and the scientist both heard her, but made no comment. "Well, let's go. Time is important now. And you mister scientist need to get your memory back fast." Tony shook his head and got out the car. Jessica took the lead while Tony limped behind at the rear.

Jessica swung open the doors and flinched as she noticed the whole area had zombies in it. The group wasn't necessarily huge, but there was enough to wipe out all three of them in no time at all. The scientist reached towards a belt he had brought with him from Jessica's car. The belt was equipped with several hand-grenades of all types. Jessica grabbed his hand and stopped him. "No, we can run past them. Their slow". The scientist looked at her for a moment then nodded. Jessica led in running towards a stair case in the middle of the room. On the wall in the back of the room was a huge picture of the school president. Once they made it to the upper-floor Jessica and Tony headed towards a door at the end. The scientist followed but immediately a flash went of in his head as a memory rushed back to him.

"Thatcher, don't! These aren't things that we should be tampering with!"

Thatcher slowly walked over to his computer, sat down and started typing. "Silence boy. Do you know how much this would sell on the black market? Wait, no. Do you know how much Umbrella would pay for this? For a much stronger and more stable form of the T-Virus. "But Thatcher. This is wrong. We need to tell someone what Umbrella is up to. We have no idea about the consequences that can come out of this."

Suddenly he was back. The scientist thought for a second. Jessica and Tony both turned around and stared, wondering what he was doing. He looked up towards Tony and mumbled the words "My name...is Thatcher."

"Good, your remembering. Try and remember more." Thatcher nodded and follower Jessica and Tony into the next room.

The room was a narrow passage that was infested with a couple of zombies. Right near the door a zombie started limping toward the three, but Jessica fired a bullet that went right into it's skull. It dropped to the ground, but it was still alive. "Don't waste bullets, lets go." She shouted. The rest of the zombies were taken care of with a few bullets into the leg. Once clear the three rushed into a door. Another one was across from it but they didn't have time to decide which one to go through.

The three had found themselves in a sort of lounge room with a few couches. Tony laid down on a couch while Jessica locked the door. Thatcher started wandering over to a door across from him in the room. "Where is the cure? I-I can t feel it taking over me." Tony asked silently. Jessica ran over to him and looked into his eyes. They were dying. The color, the brightness, was fading. Thatcher on the other hand walked inside the door he had be looking at. The room had a fireplace in it with a red and blue cord dangling from it. There was broken wood on the floor in front of a huge space in the wall. It seemed to have been covering that space before it was broken somehow. Suddenly another flash went of in Thatcher's head as a memory rushed back to him.

"So, you think its a bad idea eh? Jones."

"Thatcher this is dangerous work! Who are we to be playing as god!"

"No, I'm not playing god. This has nothing to do with god. I'm creating a virus to sell. This is nothing more than a crave for money. It's that simple."

Jones shook his head in disgust as he noticed Thatcher's greed for money. Thatcher sighed and took out two needles. Slowly, he started to walk towards his assistant.

"One of these holds the T-virus. The other holds my creation. The all powerful X-Virus. You can either get a percentage of the money i make from the X-virus. Or die." Jones seemed to have lost his breath as he backed away and reached in his pocket. Suddenly he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Thatcher's head. "Thatcher. Put both of those virus's down now!" Thatcher laughed and walked closer. "O come on now. You and me both know you won't shoot me."

"I'm serious Thatcher!"

Thatcher laughed again and started walking towards him again till the 9mm touched his forehead. Jones hand started shaking.

"Come on now Jones. We both know you wouldn't shoot the man who hired you. The man who made you what you are. The one who paid you so generously and is offering to split money with you when I can just kill you." Jones closed his eyes and shot a bullet right at Thatcher. There was silence in Jones head for a while till a laugh pierced his thoughts. "Why Jones. You've missed." With those words he lunged the needle with the T-Virus in it into Jones neck injecting the virus into him. Jones yelled in pain trying to fight back, but Thatcher was to strong. With a punch to the jaw Jones was knocked unconscious.

Thatcher grasped Jones by the neck and picked him up. With a quick look around the room and noticed a gap in the wall and wooden platform next to it. He stuffed Jones into the gap and nailed the platform to it with a nail gun to hide the body. Thatcher took a glance at the fire place where two cords, red and blue, hung from the fire place.

"Have a nice nap Jones" he said as he walked through a secret door disguised as a painting.

As Thatchers mind cleared he realized what had happened. "Jones broke out..."

"Who?" said Jessica who was all of a sudden in the room with Tony limping with his arm around her to keep himself up. "Nothing, I-I was just thinking."

"About what?" Tony asked with a weak and feeble

"Nothing! Let's just go!" Thatcher yelled. As he opened the secret door disguised as a painting.

"I was always told never to pick up strangers" Jessica mumbled as she followed Thatcher.

They were in a narrow pathway which led to a metal ladder. Right before making it to the ladder the door they had just entered through broke open and a huge tall dark, almost human-looking monster walked in. It's heard was exposed out of his chest with metal covering half of it. His left hand was huge and had long sharp nails. "Shit! What the hell is that!" Jessica shouted.

"Go!" Thatcher shouted to Jessica and Tony. Without asking questions they climbed the ladder. Thatcher on the other hand stared approaching the monster with a grin on his face. Suddenly the monster charged at Thatcher with his huge claws aiming right for him. Right before the nails could pierce through and tear him apart he flipped in the air and stuffed a hand grenade into the monsters mouth. In only a few seconds the bomb went off and the monster fell unconscious. He wasn't dead but Thatcher didn't see the need to kill him.


End file.
